


Summer Fruits

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Bee and PuppyCat
Genre: Friendship, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: A heat wave rolls in, and Puppycat takes that moment to sleep nearby Bee.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Summer Fruits

The island had been swept into a heat wave. Eggs would’ve cooked on the pavement. Bee thought only Deckard was capable of making pavement eggs taste edible.

The night did no favors in cooling – in fact it was, to Bee’s general estimations, twenty percent cool and eighty percent heat which was to come.

She hoped Cardamon and his mom were okay. Maybe Cass could rig up an air conditioner that ran without electricity.

Bee kept that idea in her head long enough to properly write it down. She looked outside and remembered it was time to go to bed.

Bee went to the couch and fluffed up a pillow. Her clothes that day were a yellow undershirt and white shorts so they would be good to sleep in for the night time heat.

She covered herself with a thin blanket as she lay down on the couch because sleep without a blanket just felt wrong.

Two seconds after Bee closed her eyes she heard the jingle of Puppycat’s bell. He jumped up onto the couch.

Bee could feel him turn around in circles three times before plopping down. He made a weirdly melodic purring sound.

He was a round ball of pure heat that was centered right on Bee’s stomach.

The heat wave was crashing in. Bee’s hair was already sweaty. She made a long groaning sound that didn’t wake up Puppycat.

But she didn’t say anything about him leaving. It'd be rude to wake up a sleeping friend. And it was a treat to have him nearby.

Though at the rate of this heat Bee was never going to sleep.

She wondered if she could stay up in the couch and actually get up when it was acceptable to be awake, like ten a.m. or noon. It would be more fun to wait while munching on a snack.

Unfortunately the open bag of chips was on the alcove. Bee lamented that she had no ability to stretch out her arm to grab them.

Instead she scratched behind Puppycat’s ears and pet his face. He leaned into her touch.

Bee thought that a definition of happiness was having a friend nearby to ride out the wave of summer heat.


End file.
